The invention relates to fingernail polish protectors and more specifically to structure that is applied to an individual's fingers after they have had nail polish applied to their nails.
One of the annoying problems women have after having nail polish applied to their fingernails is having to wait almost two hours before using their hands for fear of touching a surface before the nail polish is dry. Smudging and dents occur in the surface of the nail polish if it is touched before it dries. This means that the person having their nails done must sit around for approximately two hours until they are dry. It also means they cannot drive, shop, change clothes, cook or any other function that requires the use of the hands.
Even more exasperating is the situation when a woman has a professional manicure and the nails get smudged or dented even before getting home. When the amount of time required plus the cost for a manicure is considered, damaging a newly manicured nail is frustrating. Some women go home from the manicurist without having the polish applied due to the time required for drying. They polish their nails later when they have time to let them dry properly with out the risk of marring them.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel fingernail polish protector that can be worn after a person's nails have been newly painted.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel fingernail polish protector that while being worn on the wearer's fingers, allows the wearer to use their fingers for picking up objects and gripping.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel fingernail polish protector which allows women to polish their nails and go directly to bed without worrying about getting sheet marks on their polish.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel fingernail protector that will protect a woman's nails from becoming damaged or broken when their hands are subject to work that could damage them.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel fingernail protector that is suitable for medical uses such as protecting the nail or finger during medical treatment.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel fingernail protector that will allow a woman to wear one or two polish protectors at a time when repairing nails.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel fingernail polish protector that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel fingernail polish protector that is easily applied to the wearer's fingers and also easily removed therefrom.